


Bones, Scales and Fangs

by KittyCatInBlue, Monsterousbabies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lamia, Multi, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterousbabies/pseuds/Monsterousbabies
Summary: After the Monsters came up from the Underground, several of them seemed to multiply, mutate, and create new versions of themselves, each with their own unique history.Some of the more fascinating ones, were Lamias. Half snakes, half skeletons!This is a request fic, for actual /readers (though I might attempt OCs), centered around Bitty and non-Bitty Lamia skeletons!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monsterousbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterousbabies/gifts).

> Actual /Reader? From me? You'd be surprised!  
Please read the first page, rules of requests, before requesting.

This is the rule page

** I will do **

  * Shipping.
  * Any AU I've already written about (UT, UF, US, SF, HT, HS, HSF, BT).
  * Platonic.

** I will not do **

  * Anything I'm uncomfortable with, including but not limited to: pregnant bitties, bitty NSFW, rape.
  * AUs I'm not familiar with/have yet to write about. (DT, G!Sans, LT, etc.)

** Things I may do **

  * Gendered pieces, if requested, though I'd prefer to keep this fic non-gendered.
  * LGBT+ Inspired prompts

**These rules may change, so I suggest checking back on them** **after every chapter/before every request.**

**Thank you. Hope you'll enjoy!**


	2. Peanut The Glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a vet tech. You have a very peculiar patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some HSF Papyrus Bitty Lamia going around here!  
Check out the pictures at the end to know what this sweet, stubborn baby looks like tail and down!

You had gotten Peanut when an owner dropped him at the veterinarian hospital you work in. Severely overfed and having continuous bad sheds. You were known as the reptiles nerd in your clinic, so obviously, no one was more fit to handle a Lamia Bitty than you.

You identified his lamia half with the help of half the Internet as an Indo Caramel Reticulated Python, as for his skeleton half? Nobody really knew. Some said he looks like a Pup bitty, but with that hole in his skull, it made you hesitant to believe that.

Either way, Peanut quickly became your best friend as he happily slithered around on your shoulders or, often, into your pockets.

(It came to the point where each time you had to do laundry, you had to pay down each and every clothing article before throwing it into the machine if you didn't want a bite. It was lucky that Peanut isn't venomous.)

Your tiny friend was a dramatic little one, constantly begging for food, despite you only needing to glance at him to know he didn't need the extra food on him.

"Peanut! Want a pinky?" You called out to the house and, predictably, Peanut appeared in front of you, eyesockets wide and begging as he wiggled in anticipation, lifting himself off his belly to add more dramatics as he nodded.

The prepped, thawed pinky was lifted and you couldn’t help but smile as Peanut slithered over to you, opening his mouth wide, showing off the tiny, sharp teeth as he immediately consumed the pinky, turning to you with an open mouthed grin, nuzzling you.

“What, you want more?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at your scaled companion, who happily nodded. “No. We’re working on getting that extra fat off of you, you don’t need more.”

Peanut started his usual routine, reeling back like he was slapped by you for caring about his health, spinning around and twisting into knots as he opened his mouth, tongue coming out as he fell on his back after a long, drawn out death scene.

“Peanut.” You simply state, unimpressed and twisting him over to stay on his belly, only for him to stubbornly turn back to his back.

“Peanut…” You sing songed, scratching at his belly for a bit, seeing his teeth slowly form a smile before you flipped him back around and he flipped over, once more.

“Well, guess Peanut doesn’t want a good lamia snack then.” You shrug, knowing that more than anything, your bitty loved food. He immediately changed his attitude, curling up to you and nuzzling your cheek.

You ignore the little stinker for a bit, mostly worried about getting ready for work, when Peanut begins trying to constrict you hand. “s….snack.” he demands in his soft voice.

“You are, but what am I?” You teased, trying not to laugh at how Peanut began flattening his tail, pouting.

“sna….snaaaaaaaaack!” He whined, making you sigh.

“Should have called you glutton.” You teased, but got a hornworm out, regardless. Peanut was especially picky in what he drank, you’ve noticed, but very much not in what he ate, so keeping him hydrated without a steady supply of hornworms was hard.

Peanut gleefully bit into the hornworm, enjoying the way it squirmed in his mouth and you were once again wondering if Peanut really did like food, or if he just liked the action of eating.

Either way, your little Glutton was happy to watch the overgrown worm die in his mouth as he drank up the liquids, perfectly content to let you lift him up and put him in his travel box, a small, padded box you left in your bag for him to rest in as you made your way to your bike, ready to start the work day in the veterinary hospital, with your tiny friend at your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peanut is a Reticulated Python with an Indo Caramel morph, meaning, he's a pretty baby who looks like [this](http://www.faunaclassifieds.com/forums/attachment.php?attachmentid=812746&stc=1&d=1472137189).
> 
> If you liked this, prepare yourself for the next chapter, know these will be short, and the next one is about Majesty, or Raspberry, Peanut's brother type!


	3. Red just wants cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red just wants cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, monsterous here, sorry this is super short but I thought I'd give it a shot.

You groan as sunlight peeks through the curtains, of course it just had to be time for you to get up, only issue? An oversized copperhead lamia holding you tightly in his coils.

You slowly open your eyes, trying to blink the sleepiness away, you look over as see your snake mate sound asleep, Red's face looks so peaceful, for once it's not a scowl, but a nice relaxed face, you smile at his resting expression until you remember why you need to get up.

"Red please, I have to get up." You manage to free one arm and attempt to move him, but he wouldn't budge.

He is still sound asleep with little snores escaping him, as you struggle against him.

"Wake up!" You shake his skeletal half and actually manage to get him to wake up.

"Mmm nah I'd rather not." His voice still thick with sleep.

"Come on red, I have to go to work."

Red tightens his coils and move you under him "call in sick."

"....you just want to cuddle, don't you red?"

"Is that such a crime, that I wanna cuddle wth my mate?" Red nuzzles his skull onto your neck, with a satisfied rumble vibrating his chest.

"Scenting? Again?"

"You smelt too much like yer coworkers, and I ain't having that in this nest."

You laugh as Red nuzzles even closer, his forked tongue flicking against you, and purring happily as you stopped struggling against him and just accepting the cuddles.

"You are such a cuddly noodle."

"I ain't no noodle dollface."

You sigh, relishing in the comforting weight of him before moving again.

"Sorry babe, but I really got to go to work."

What greets you in a pouting Red, he looks like a kicked puppy, his frown and fuzzy crimson eye lights convinces you to stay.

"Fine but let me call in sick." You watch a show he perks up at this news. 

"Oh trust me doll, you'll have to once I'm done with ya." He winks

"I swear I will kink shame you in this nest, you oversized shoelace."


	4. Emperor's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor seems to love to dance, but does he really only love the dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emperor is the lamia version of Monsterous's Majesty and my Raspberry, meaning, HSF Sans!
> 
>   
He's a Ghost Devil Morph Red Tail Boa (Correct me if I'm wrong, couldn't find the morph anywhere else besides the one picture) which means, he looks like [this.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/622900318337892373/625462343094108203/image0.jpg)

The moment you met Emperor, you knew you were going to befriend the stubborn skeletal reptilien.

He was huge, and very impressive, with a beautiful tail and a busy pattern that kind of reminded you of military cameo.

And he was a wonderful dance partner. Always so eager to join you in making dances for your class. If you didn't know better, you'd think his true passion was in dance!

Except you do know better. For as smart and cunning Emperor is, he lacks a lot of common sense, which lead him to confess to the fact that you're SOULmates… to a mirror. Which was a double mirror to her practice room, too.

Now, of course, you had to react somehow, and your chosen plan of attack was to tease.

Soft, fleeting touches, lingering with a smile as his eyelights turned fuzzy, 'accidentally' brushing your backside against his tail as you pass him, then play along as he tries to hide to forming slit, clothes with skeleton hand prints in your training, looking like they were holding on to your privates in a way that had his staring for hours…

Yep. You weren't sure if having him openly admit to bring your SOULmate was supposed to be this fun, but feeling so wanted by that man who stubbornly refused to talk to you was actually empowering.

You had coordinated a dance on your end, inspired by snake mating dances, and brought it up to Emperor, saying you wanted to dance with him, just for fun. What you didn't expect was, honestly, the most likely outcome.

Emperor immediately understood the idea, and he danced phenomenally, his strong tail weaving around your legs as he matched you and forced you into submission with gentle pushes was honestly, hot as hell.

Until, of course, you misstepped and fell over his tail, breaking the spell as you cursed your feet, your back on the floor and your legs on his tail.

"HUMAN?" He questioned, turning to you. He looked like he was in physical pain just from holding back for the majority of the dance, but now he looked like his control was slipping.

"I'm okay!" You assure.

"I… HUMAN, I MUST CONFESS SOMETHING!" his skull was colored maroon as he shifted, uncomfortable as his tail began winding around you, not enough to distract you from your dance partner, but enough to make you aware of it.

_ Oh, now?! _ You couldn't help but think.

"I'M YOUR SOULMATE! YOU'RE MY SOULMATE! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE!" He finally yelled and you really couldn't hold back your smirk.

"Emperor, dear… You know you confessed that to the thin mirror facing my practice room before, right? I already kne-!" His tail began winding around you more strictly, holding you in place and shutting you up.

"YOU.. YOU KNEW… AND YOU ACCEPT ME?" He asked, bewildered and even more shocked when you nodded.

His expression changed from shocked, to overjoyed and adoring, and finally to something darker that lit a spark at your belly. "Your Safeword… Is Constriction."

You didn't have a second to ponder that before his hands descended on you body, forcing you still as he moved to bite at your neck.

"Mmh! Emperor~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be burned out on smut. I'll leave it as suggestive.
> 
> For male presenting readers, the skeletal hands were on the ass and pointing towards the groin.
> 
> For female presenting readers, the skeletal hands were on the ass and on the tits.
> 
> For more of this, just subscribe! If you guys like a specific character and have a prompt, **PLEASE **write it in the comments.
> 
> For more of me, check my writing tumblr,[ ASkeletonOfProblems](https://askeletonofproblems.tumblr.com/) or read any of my other fics! Just be warned, they are female reader focused.


	5. Sour Maple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yandere Horrorswap fullsized lamia has followed you home and became your asshole friend. But are you really only friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Not confident in my yandere. had a bad experience with a real life one, but, it is Monstrous' birthday, so she gets a gift, and I hope I wrote it right! Have fun!

The Maple was… Surprising. You've met him when you went out to mountain climb, and since he nearly killed you when you stumbled upon his lair, you've been friends with the huge ass lamia.

Sometimes, you could swear it wanted you dead. Other times, it seemed to want you stuck on the bed for infinite cuddle time. It was clingy one second and snappy the next. You’ve actually gotten bitten by him once. It was not an experience you wanted repeated.

He was extremely aggravating, acting like you were something to be protected and held precious, then trying it's best to piss you off. (The damn thing kept forcing you to wash off the moment you got home and put on his clothes! You only did it because it was among the more docile behavior it had, and you were hoping to encourage those. You'd dropped that hope, but the habit stayed.).

And the worst thing was, it barely communicated. It grunted, sure, and pushed you to where it wanted you. Every now and again, in especially sweet moments, he'd pull you to the bed and cuddle you for hours, whispering sweet nothings in your ear and complimenting you, telling you how lucky he was to have you.

But the problem was that to he could also crawl up to you when you were reading a book in the exact same way for a bite of your ankle and an hour long, motionless cuddle.

You didn't know why you kept him around. You didn't know if he'd leave at any point. But as you made your way back home, you knew you weren't going to let the Maple boss you around today.

You'd gotten asked out on a date, and damn it all, you were going to enjoy your date! The Maple grumpily lifted it's head off the couch as you slammed the door shut and ran towards your bedroom, coming out about a minute later.

"where's the fir…?" He finally questioned, trailing off as he saw you lean on a wall to tie your pretty, fur lined boots.

"No fire, I'm going on a date!" You announced, grinning as you adjusted your outfit. It was cute, and your go to outfit for fancy events. You decided to forgo makeup and hurried out the door, leaving the poor lamia to pick his jaw off the floor and seeth in his anger.

His first thought when you entered the house, was of course, 'that weird not-food is making noise again', which quickly shifted to confusion when you didn't spare him a glance as you ran, then his jaw very nearly literally hit the floor when he saw you come down, his SOUL a buzz as his mind blanked, his sentence left half said and all he could think was 'my mate is so gorgeous!'

Then you dropped the bomb, and just like that, his mood fell.

What do you  **mean ** you were going on a date?! You shared a nest, he marked you as his,  _ you were his! What could any other give you that he couldn't?! _

He slithered after you as you left, not planning on letting his <strike>prey</strike> **mate** out of his sight and to another's. He followed you on your way, but as soon as you touched the person, went in for a greeting and touched them, he burst out of his hiding spot with a murderous rage, the other tensing and running, while <strike>Papyrus</strike> **Maple** curled his impossibly strong, dark brown tail around you, not tense enough to constrict you, but enough to warn you.

"you're mine!" He hissed. "and i'll show you how great of a mate i am to you!"

...You might have underestimated just what you mean to the moody skeleton lamia, you thought, as he teleported you back into your house.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since then, the Maple's previously angry moods did return every now and again, but he'd mostly push you away. Nowadays, he's been more focused on showing you how he was your mate, and in a way, you appreciated it.

He'd cook you meals, cuddle you for hours, and every now and again, remind you that snakes have two sexual reproductive organs in the best way possible.

You were honestly starting to fall for the oversized, angry noodle. Though you could do without waking up with stiff muscles and dislocated shoulders.

...He really liked to cuddle.

Another thing you could do without was the overwhelming jealousy. If you went out, even for work, he was around. Sitting around the shop you worked in, constantly in position to grab you and leave.

He wouldn't let you leave the house without at least a single article of clothing from him. You so often went with hoodies you could drown in that you weren't entirely sure how hoodies your size were supposed to fit.

But, on the other hand, you had made a game out of it. Trying to escape him was futile, that you knew, but distracting him with a few choice scratches right above his 'cloaca' would daze him enough for you to possibly start on dinner or order something unhealthy in. By the time he's focused on you again, you know he's going to be dominating you tonight.

Well. It was your birthday. Time to claim your gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *anxious potato sound*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make me upload faster!


End file.
